Independence Day Ficlet
by purrbaby101
Summary: A oneshot fic based on the Fourth of July. Please read and review!


Yes, I have now written a ficlet of my very own. Just today, actually, starting at about midnight … yeah. This was inspired by the fireworks that I saw tonight (or last night, I guess) over the river, they were just too amazing not to right a short fic on. The times that I used in this fic are all Central Time Zone, just if you're curious. So, sit back and enjoy my Independence Day ficlet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor will I ever.

* * *

Independence Day Ficlet

Danny Phantom had just finished defeating Skulker once again and shoved him into the Fenton Thermos. He was getting tired of this. It was only 8:30 at night and he had already fought Skulker, two unidentified ghosts, the Box Ghost, and Technus. It was the Fourth of July today, and he had gone to the movies and the mall with Sam and Tucker. This was where the ghosts had appeared, so Danny never really got to enjoy the time he had with his best friends. He scanned the skies for any other ghosts that might still be floating around, waiting for the right moment to attack him. Thankfully, Danny didn't see, or feel, any spirits in the night sky. He was getting really tired of this and decided to head on home. Anyway, his parents would be glad that he was back before his curfew. Danny still couldn't understand why his curfew couldn't be later in the summer, but his parents kept explaining to him that "Inviso-Bill" was still on the loose. Danny sighed and just gave up the fight on that subject. His eyes touched sight of the huge Fenton Works sign hanging above his door, and he quickly ducked behind the lonely tree standing next to it, and transformed. Two rings of light traveled up and down his body, and, when he stepped out from behind the tree, he was once again Danny Fenton. Danny walked up to his front door and opened it, surprised at the quiet in the house. Usually something was happening… KABOOM! A huge blast shook the very structure of the household and Danny sighed, wondering what it was this time. His dad came running up the stairs to the lab, his orange suit all singed and charred.

When he saw Danny, he cried, "Danny, we did it! We created our first Fenton Firework! It works and everything!"

Danny smiled and said, "That's great dad! But… why did you let it off in the house?" Jack looked puzzled.

"You mean, we could have done it outside?" he asked absentmindedly. Danny's mom came up the stairs, shaking her head, and looking just as singed as her husband.

"Yes, dear, it could have been done outside, but you were too eager to try it as soon it was finished," she said, then looked at Danny. "Danny, honey, your home early! Wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah, I was getting pretty bored, so I just decided to come home before my curfew, for once."

Jazz came downstairs and asked, "What happened in the lab _this_ time? I was reading my psychologically advanced book for teens when I heard this loud… hey, Danny, your home early!"

Danny rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I am. Anyway, it's a new invention, apparently called a —"

He didn't have a chance to finish before his dad interrupted him, "Fenton Firework! It sort of worked. Well, it flew up three feet then exploded in ectoplasmic goo, so I call that working!"

Jazz rolled her eyes at the same time as Danny did and then said, "Hey, you know there are some real fireworks going on downtown later tonight, and I thought it would be great if we could all go together. The book I was reading said spending quality time with your family gives the whole family a feeling of bonding and togetherness."

Maddie said, "That's a great idea, Jazz! We've missed out the last couple of years on the fireworks because of ghost hunting."

Danny thought it about and said, "Yeah, that would be fun, but can I invite Sam and Tuck? They would love this!"

Maddiesighed; knowing that with his best friends, Danny wouldn't really be bonding with them, but she relented when she saw the puppy-eyed look her son was giving her.

"Sure, I guess you can invite them."

Danny cheered and went off to call his friends. After talking to both Sam and Tucker, he found out they could both come too, though Sam's parents almost didn't let her. They both told him they would meet him at his house in fifteen minutes. Danny agreed and hung up. He looked at his watch, and then raced back to Jazz to ask her a question that had totally slipped his mind.

"When exactly do the fireworks start?" he asked, not believing he hadn't thought of it before.

Jazz laughed and said, "9:30, so don't worry, we have plenty of time." When Sam and Tucker arrived, everyone piled into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or, shortened, the Fenton RV. Arriving upon the scene, it looked packed full of people, there was hardly anywhere to stand, let alone park. But Jack made room. They all set up chairs that were in the back of the RV along the side of the road where they thought the fireworks would be best noticeable. Danny looked at his watch the best he could using the dim street lamps, and noticed there was five minutes until the fireworks shot off. He felt the air filled with anticipated excitement.

It was then Tucker leaned over to whisper to him, "Hey, I thought it would be cool if, you know, "Inviso-Bill" went up and did his own little light display after the original fireworks. You know, just for fun." Danny's eyes widened and Sam, who had overheard, said, "No way! Are you kidding? Especially with being Public Enemy Number One, you have to be careful Danny."

But by then, Danny's face had taken on a thoughtful look and he said, "You know what? It does sound like fun! Let's just say Amity Park is going to get a little encore after the show!" Sam shook her head while Danny and Tucker high-fived each other.

Jack exclaimed, "Ooo! Look, it's starting!" All six of them looked up at the gold streak weaving through the night sky, then burst into a magnificent array of colors. "Ooos" and "Ahhs" were heard throughout the town center, as the fireworks continued on. Some of them sparkled and glittered while others just exploded into color and then disappeared. Some made no sound at all while others were so loud that they echoed off the surrounding buildings. The colors were dazzling, and the shapes and sizes of the fireworks were impressive. There were so many different kinds… everyone was speechless. Just as the fireworks ended in a breathtaking display of colors and lights along with the cheers and claps of the crowd, Danny smiled at Sam and Tucker and ran off around the corner of a building. He transformed, and the two blue rings surrounded him, and, fortunately for him, anybody looking his way would have thought it was a lone firework. Not bothering to go invisible, he flew over to the place where he knew they had been setting off the fireworks. Everybody there stared and gawked at him, but Danny just rolled his eyes and got into position.

Jazz looked around them just as they were about to leave and asked, "Hey, where'd Danny go?"

At that moment, a green ectoplasmic light shown through the night, going up just like one of the fireworks, weaving back and forth. It was Danny, flying with a green ball in his hand enjoying the thoughts of what he was about to do.

"Look at that!" exclaimed people all around them. "Isn't that the ghost kid?"

Jack and Maddie looked and were about to yell, "GHOST!" when the green ball split into twelve separate blasts. Danny had fired the blast just right so it had created his own firework. Everyone was in awe, even Jack and Maddie. At that moment, they didn't want to catch the ghost kid; they just wanted to watch the show that was currently going on. Sam and Tucker gave each other a secret smile, both knowing that Danny must be having the time of his fourteen-year-old life up there. For the finale, Danny took an immense ectoplasmic blast, sent it high into the air, and watched it split into hundreds of tiny little beams of green light. They shined and fell around the grinning ghost kid hovering there, the perfect picture of care-free happiness.

* * *

And that is the end! Please review! What Would Happen If to be updated soon! 


End file.
